


A+

by iambrianstorms



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Spanking, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambrianstorms/pseuds/iambrianstorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Don’t you fink I should be punished? For having bad grades?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	A+

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horrormoviesshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/gifts).



> I'm so sorry it's all horrormoviesshoes fault she made me do it 
> 
> this started going downhill so quickly. 
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy the explicit fuckery. 
> 
> ps.: i imagined humbug al, around 20 yo, and late am era cookie, over 30 yo. you're, however, free to portray them as you want to, and i'd love to hear your opinions/thoughts on this.

His classes start in 3 hours, yet Alex can’t close his eyes; when he does, the wave of thoughts flooding his mind gets heavier. _I need to get some rest_ , he tells himself, but it has no use.

 

_It’s insane, Turner. You should forget about it._

 

Alex shoved his head on the pillow and sighed, trying to get rid of the voice of reason that constantly pisses him off. He knows the annoying thing is probably right, though, yet he can’t let go of the last chance he’s got.

 

Sleeping seems impossible, but it’s better to keep trying to fall asleep than let his mind go afloat to the places - or the person - it wants to.

 

* * *

 

Looking down at his failed test, the brunette sighs and rubs his orbits before collapsing over the table, forehead making a dry thud when meeting his notebook. _Why did I do this, again? I knew the answers. I could’ve nailed this one._

 

When he lifted his gaze, though, the reason was standing a few meters from him, in tight dark jeans and a purple button-up shirt with it’s sleeves rolled till his biceps.

 

Mr. Cook.

 

_‘But please, call me Jamie, yeah? Mr. Cook makes me feel incredibly old’_

 

Sinking his teeth on his bottom lip, he murmured ‘ _Fuck_ ’ under his breath, and it was enough to catch Miles’ - his best friend and classmate - attention, earning him a nudge right below his ribs. ‘What’s wrong, mate? How did you do on the final test?’ he asked in a low voice, careful not to disturb Mr. Cook’s notes on their final semester - that meets it’s ending today. Alex pretended not to hear him, eyes on the board’s direction but unfocused, so Miles unfolded the paper and, after a moment of silence, cursed in disbelief. His gaze quickly found the other’s as his mouth hanged. ‘Al, how the fuck did you flunk this test? You gave me a _lecture_ on the subject yesterday!’

 

The older lad shrugged and mumbled a quiet ‘It doesn’t matter’ before accidentally finding his teacher’s gaze, breath locking in his throat. Cook finished his phrase while blue eyes roamed over Alex’s facial expression - and the boy could swear he saw a frown forming on his sun-kissed face as he spoke: ‘Eh, what’s wrong, Turner? You look a bit sleepy today’

 

He stuttered, feeling his cheeks heaten, but managed to answer, fingers curling on the hem of his shirt, ‘Had a bad night of sleep, sir’. The teacher nodded and smiled sympathetically, hands now tucked on his jeans’ pockets; ‘That’s a shame. I’m glad that you’re still paying attention, tho’ he winked warmly before going back to the explanation. Alex let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and plomped over his chair, the loud thuds of his heart ringing in both ears. He looked at Miles and rolled his eyes at the lad’s face, huge smile showing that he found the entire situation hilarious. ‘Fuck off, Mi’

 

‘Not me fault if ye get all flushed everytime he looks at ya’ he laughed, and then they dropped the conversation in order to actually pay attention to their teacher.

 

20 minutes later, when the class was over and their Shakesperian studies teacher had already finished his goodbye speech, Alex was an anxious mess, his palms sweaty as he waited for the bell to ring. _It’s now or never_ , he wondered, and the tought only served to make him ten times more nervous. At the shrill noise, his classmates jumped off their places to take leave, some stopping by the professor’s desk to properly bid him goodbye. Alex got up with a sigh and started to throw his things inside his backpack when he heard a familiar voice calling his name from inbetween the fuss, just as he expected; he swayed eagerly on his feet to find Mr. Cook looking at him, a small group of students gravitating around him. ‘Alexander, can I have a word wif ye?’ he asked loudly, to make sure he was heard; when he received no answer, he added: ‘On me office? Promise I won’t bother ye for too long’

 

Alex snapped out of it and nodded, mumbling a ‘Yeah, yeah, ‘f course’ and proceeding to arrange the rest of his study supplies inside his bag. Throwing the strap over his bony shoulder, the brunette walked towards his desk, eyes glued on his own shoes until their tips met the last step; he lifted his gaze to find the stereotypically anglo-saxonic man closing his leather briefcase. When he was done with it, he glanced up to look at the young student restlessly standing at his front, fingers tapping on the strap of his backpack, eyes anywhere but on him. He lifted the case from the table and motioned to the door with his head, walking in silence beside the boy during their journey through the hall and into the mahoganic entrance with a small, silver nameplate that reads _Jamie Cook, teacher_ in cursive words. He unlocked the door and pushed it aside, waiting for Alex to get in before closing it again, turning the key in it’s lock ‘So nobody will disturb us, yeah?’

 

Alex nodded and turned around so his teacher couldn’t see the triumphant smile on his face.

 

 _I’m really hoping no one will disturb us, professor_.

 

The blonde man, while scratching the light stub adorning his chin and the extention of his jaw, plomped down on chair and rested the briefcase beside him, lifting clear sky eyes to the student, a hand smoothing down the wild strand curling behing his ear. ‘So, Turner, tell me: what happened?’

 

With a sheepish expression, Alex looked up from his hands, tucked inbetween his thighs, and asked: ‘What do you mean, sir?’

 

‘You were my honoured student’ he started, but quickly corrected himself; ‘You _are_ my honoured student, one test is not going to change tha’, but I found it rather odd that you couldn't answer any of the questions’

 

Alex felt his cheeks turning pink at the compliment, but his joy was quickly overcomed by embarassment - he never planned on disappointing his teacher. ‘I’m so sorreh, sir, I jo-’, ‘ _Alex_ ’

 

The brunette swallowed his excuses, his heartbeat growing a little bit faster at not being called his full name. ‘Yeah?’

 

‘There’s no need for apologies. You didn’t do nothing wrong’ he reasoned with a neutral semblant. ‘I was just worried about ye’

 

‘W-Worried about me, sir?’, Alex could feel the colour spreading across his face.

 

‘F course, Turner. And after today’s class, since you were looking quite tired, I wondered if you didn’t catch a cold or somewhat. It could explain your low grade’

 

Alex bit the inside of his mouth before smiling, ‘I’m thankful for your concern, Mr. Cook, but I’m okay. Not sick or anythin’, just wasn’t able to close me eyes all nite’

 

The teacher nodded, ‘You can call me Jamie, ye know. But tell me, _Mr. Turner_ , why couldn't you sleep last nite?’ he questioned with a quite malicious smile.

 

‘Joost thinking to much, me’ he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck as the blonde watched him in curiosity.

 

‘Aye, and can you share the source of such thoughts? Only if you want to, obviously’ the teacher clarified, eyes sincere yet politely curious. Alex tugged a few curls behind his ear while he reckoned telling his teacher the truth; or at least some part of it.

 

‘Honestly, si- _Jamie_ , I was thinking about you’ he spoke, but quickly corrected himself ‘y-yer classes, I mean. I’m going to miss ‘em’

 

The man narrowed his eyebrows with a hint of jocosity; he eyed the boy before faking an exagerated frown. ‘You’re not going to miss _me_?’ the blonde pouted slightly, making Alex quickly open his mouth to contest, ‘No, sir! I’m certainly going to miss ye, even more than yer classes. Ye’re the core of their success, after all’ the brunette declared in bashful adoration.

 

‘Oh yeah?’

 

As the student affirmed with his head and a smile, Jamie crossed his arms over his chest in satisfaction, blue gaze still on Alex;

 

‘Eh, don’t stop now. Go on, feed my ego’ he laughed, taking his time to wander his eyes over Alex’s face and body while the younger lad observed the room he’s sitting in. When he turned back around, the teacher didn’t worry about pretending he wasn’t staring - he wanted to enjoy the last minutes of such sight before Alex left the college for real. The boy blushed and stumbled on a few words, suddenly deafened by the loud thuds of his heart, ‘Well, sir, if someone asked me, I’d definitely say ye’re the best professor we had during these three academic years. Yer cleverness is one to be jealous of’

 

He bit his lip before going ahead, ‘Surely, you’re competent becoz of the years ye spent studying but I believe ye’re better than any other lecturer, sir. You’re _passionate_ about it’ he paused again to meet his teacher’s gaze, though quickly running away from it; ‘And ye’r- no, f-forget it’ the brunette stuttered, choosing instead to stare at his blue denim-covered thighs.

 

Jamie furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden stop on the flux of words, as if he closed his mind’s faucet bluntly. ‘What is it, Alex?’

 

‘Nowt, s-sir’

 

‘Come on. Is it something bad? Is it a flaw of mines? I know I’m full of ‘em’ the blonde cocked his head.

 

‘It’s nowt like tha’, professor’ he whispered, palms turning sweaty. ‘And I seriously doubt that you have flaws of any kind, sir’ Alex quietly added.

 

‘Please, tell me. Curiosity, once encouraged, becomes a heavy load’

 

_Go on, it’s your only chance, you sissy. Don’t let it go._

 

‘I-I happen to fancy you, professor. Although what perplexes me is your wisdom, I’m unable to neglect that you’re sinfully attractive’

 

 _‘Oh_ ’

 

After what seemed like an eternity - yet it wasn’t more than a few split seconds - in silence, Alex looked up to meet his professor’s neutral expression. He couldn’t read his teacher, and it pissed him off. When he opened his mouth to speak, Jamie beat him to it; ‘That’s quite odd, Alex, cause I happen to fancy you as well’ he declared, eyes now showing off a certain suprise - though it was miles far away from the shock that Alex expected - and is now sporting.

 

At first, he got hopeful. _Oh me God, that’s impossible._

 

Then, he noticed that it was, indeed, _impossible_. He shook his head and tightened his grip on the straw of his backpack - when Alex lifted his gaze, there was a glimpse of heartbreak in it; ‘Sir, you shouldn’t joke around like this. It’s quite rude, you see’ he snarled, one step from standing and leaving the room. That was when Jamie jumped from his chair and rushed around the table, stopping in front of the student with urgency on his eyes.

 

‘Alex, this is not a joke. It’s wrong, unprofessional and a menace to me job, but definitely _not a joke_ ’

 

As the boy locked his brown eyes on Jamie’s, searching for a signal that he’s not playing around, the teacher rested his back against the wooden desk and sighed, fingertips drumming on the taut skin of his biceps.

 

‘So you’re not joking?’

 

‘No, I’m _not’_

 

‘Promise?’

 

The blonde smiled and nodded, ‘Promise’

 

They stood in busy silence for a few moments, before Jamie shifted uncomfortably on his place; ‘Look, _Alex.._ ’ he murmured, but paused to clear his throat and recover his usual confidence, words now leaving his mouth secure and firm. ‘I must ask you something, and I’m _preying_ that your answer will be positive’

 

Before he could think, Alex blurted out: ‘Ask me anything, sir’, then cursed at his bluntness and at the blonde’s cheeky giggle.

 

‘First, please, look at me. I’d like to believe I’m more interesting than your thighs’ he laughed shortly, glancing at the mentioned parts of Alex’s anatomy before continuing to speak: ‘Even tho yer thighs are very interesting, _may I admit’_

 

Alex widened his eyes as his face heatened, glancing down at his legs and then at the expectant man standing a few inches away from him. Jamie smiled and licked his chapped lips before going back to speaking, ‘Now, I want you to be sincere, one-hundred percent _honest_ wif me, and I need you to promise me you won’t tell anyone about this’

 

Alex nodded eagerly, hope spreading across his body as warm, pleasuring waves. The blonde stretched his hand and lifted the boy’s chin with the tips of his index and middle fingers, the corners of his mouth tilted upwards mischievously in a way that turned Alex’s ‘hope’ into something _completely different._

 

‘Would you join me in the imoral act we both want to drown into? Cause I’m willing to risk me job for you, yet I believe you’re trustworthy’

 

_Willing to risk me job for you_

 

The phrase echoed back and forth through Alex’s mind as he gaped at the fit man in front of him; it seemed like a dream, honestly. Unbelievable, he kept telling himself. But there was Jamie, waiting for his answer with expectant ocean eyes, alone on his office with a student in a compromising situation. It was making Alex’s blood rush faster, flowing to the space inbetween his legs, right below his navel.

 

_Does he fancy me that much? It seems impossible._

 

_Well, not impossible, but unlikely._

 

Alex eyed his teacher one more time before making his decision; the answer, instead of leaving his mouth in words, got him dropping to his knees without caring about the pain from such impact. He carefully pushed the chair away with his hand without taking his gaze off Jamie, silently observing his brow furrowed at the sudden move, and at the possibly unexpected positive answer. It took him a split second and a bit of stuttering before he could speak, yet Alex’s fingers curling on the denim that covers his kneecap were still threatening his focus.

 

‘I believe that’s a _yes_?’

 

Alex nodded with impossible enthusiasm, his huge doe eyes drowned in soft pleading.

 

‘You want to do it _here_? You’re quite kinky, eh?’

 

The brunette bit his bottom lip before once again affirming with his head, ‘The kinkiest’ he quietly declared, his hand slowly rising to Jamie’s thigh; ‘Do I have _permission_ , sir?’

 

As he moved to fond the root of Alex’s soft, fluffy hair, his words left his mouth tender, now with no tremble in it - yet, lust was easily detected; ‘Permission to _what_ , Alex?’

 

‘Permission to put me mouth on you, sir’ he whispered, tips of his ears turning red from shame, and matching the colour on his cheeks and on Jamie’s as well.

 

‘And why’d you want that, Alex?’

 

The boy seemed confused for a second, ‘T-To give you _pleasure_ , sir’

 

‘Oh I see’ he reasoned, his foot sliding to the middle of Alex’s thighs, brushing against his crotch as the boy gasped, eyes still on the blonde’s. ‘You want to give _me_ pleasure hoping that I’ll give _you_ pleasure as well?’; he received a frenetic nod back.

 

‘Please, _Jamie_ ’

 

‘Go ahead, babe’ he whispered, closing his eyes as Alex’s hands roamed over his chest and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, opening them once again when he felt his fingers making their way up and down his torso, playing with the huge amounts of golden hair he found there, starting right below his collarbones and leaving a trail that reached the waistband of his underwear, peeking from his jeans. His hirsuteness is an obvious delight for Alex since the boy now watches him in adoration, his fingertips trying to map every part of visible skin and from time to time purposely brushing on his nipples, letting out small noises when Jamie’s goosebumps rebounded on his own flesh.

 

Finally, when the brunette decided that he was satisfied, he pulled the fabric off from Jamie’s arms and let it fall down on the floor, palms moving back up from the blonde’s ankles to the buckle of his belt, opening it and bringing the zipper down. Before he could go on, though, Jamie called his name; ‘Please, hand me belt, would ye?’

 

Alex nodded and slided it off the loops that once held it, passing it to him. Jamie wrapped it around the brunette’s neck and buckled it back, transforming it in a makeshift leash; when it was secured, he fonded the other’s cheeks and asked if he was okay, if it was comfortable - and received back a sincere susurre of ‘ _yes, I’m more than okay, sir_ ’ and a smile.

 

‘It suits you’ the blonde whispered, ‘It matches your big puppy eyes’ he softly added, receiving a happy giggle from Alex.

 

The teacher allowed his fingers to brush over Alex’s pouty lips before they fell back to their place beside his body, motioning with his head for the boy to “go back to work”.

 

The doe-eyed lad pushed his jeans past down his thighs, swallowing a moan while his fingers traced Jamie’s lenght, covered by black cotton. Then, he mouthed the thickness through the underwear as his eyes locked with the blonde’s, glancing at the way his Adam’s apple danced up and down before going back to his icy-blue gaze, fingers resting on his toned upper thigh, but quickly making their way upwards and curling on the elastic waistband, pulling them down in a quick move.

 

Jamie’s cock hit him right below his chin when it was freed from the boxers, and it made him cry out his arousal shamelessly, wrapping his fingers around the base and softly humming as he began to stroke it, thumb moving over the head and the underside. He looked up at the sound of the blonde’s heavy breathing, and occasional growls whenever Alex’s fist twisted a certain way. The boy’s mouth closed around one of his balls and, at the boost that Jamie gave him through a sharp intake of air, he started stimulating it with his tongue, quickly earning himself a strong tug on his curls, entangled on the back of his head by Jamie’s grasp. Alex let it slide out of his mouth - leaving a trail of saliva behind - when his head was pulled up by the elder’s hand, lifting his huge gaze to the teacher while he licked his lips hungrily, enchanted by the sight in front of him, between his long fingers - _God_ , he never thought he would actually double over and put his mouth on the blonde

 

‘ _Jesus_ , Alex, you’re quite the tease, I got it - but you’re driving me _mad_. Go ahead, would you?’ he spoke firmly, yet there was a soft beg on his voice. The boy nodded slowly, redirecting Jamie’s cock to his mouth, spreading the precome that now started to leak over his closed lips, making a mess on himself, his tongue poking out to lap the see-through arousal gathering on the uncircumcised tip of the blonde’s heaven-like cock. After glancing innocently at the blue eyes watching in complacent silence, Alex took the first two inches inside his mouth and moaned around the girth of his professor, his own bulge twitching at the noise the older man emitted.

 

He bobbed his head up and down, rolling his tongue around the head when Jamie tugged harder on his hair, using it as a motivation to go further down another inch. His skin was showered in shudders everytime the blonde groaned and gasped, gently moving his hips as if asking for Alex to go the rest of the way; breathing deeply by his nose and letting the air out slowly, the boy focused as intensely as he could on not gagging when he skillfully filled himself to the brim, the tip reaching the back of his throat at the same second Jamie moaned fervently, his other hand gripping the desk with such strenght that it became white-knuckled.

 

Jamie exhaled and praised Alex under his breath, encouraging him to look up and meet his gaze; when both locked eyes, the blonde rousedly rolled his hips, yet he was careful enough to prevent the brunette from choking. His voice was hoarse when Jamie spoke, ‘Turner, good Lord, you were made to suck cock, weren’t you? Let me fuck this pretty mouth of yers’ - and quickly, Alex gave him a positive answer by blinking his eyes once and humming around his lenght, closing both of them while he waited for the blonde to move.

 

He inhaled sharply when he felt the firmer grip on his strands, and understood it as a warning of what was going to come. Alex couldn’t help but choke when Jamie moved inside his mouth, but when the blonde eyed him as if asking ‘Should I stop?’ the boy shook his head his denial and blinked the tears away. Jamie then picked up a pace and properly fucked his throat with thrusts of strong hips, hand still holding Alex on his place by the curls behind his head, gaze wandering over his face - and the sweat drippling down from his hairline, glueing the smaller strands on his glistening skin - while he panted and groaned.

 

When spit started dribbling down his chin from his stretched mouth and long streams of tears where sliding by the sides of his cheeks, Jamie noticed that it was indeed _time to stop_ , even though Alex not once asked him to - or made any signal, since he was unable of speaking. He pulled away completely and watched worriedly as the boy seemed desperate for oxygen, filling and deflating his lungs in record speed when the blonde let go of his hair as well, giving him space to breathe. When he was calmer, Jamie fondled his cheek and asked, ‘You okay?’

 

Alex nodded and smirked back, the discomfort apparently long forgotten as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and off, throwing it on the floor before taking a hold of Jamie’s lenght again, stroking him fast while rubbing his tongue over his own chapped lips. When Jamie motioned for him to stand up, the boy jumped up eagerly, fingers already curling on his own jeans’ waistband, though letting it go as the teacher turned them around and pressed his bum against the desk, stealing a gasp from the brunette.

 

He watched the way Alex’s Adam’s apple moved up and down while his hand buried itself on the boy’s underwear, sliding in below the front of his jeans and palming him through the fabric while the other hand popped open his button and pulled the zipper down. Jamie squeezed him and smiled sideways at the moaning boy on his hands - _literally_ \- before pushing both pieces of clothing down at the same time, pressing his bare ass against the table’s hard wood and stealing a chocked cry from him as he pressed his own erection against Alex’s thigh, moving to whisper on his ear while his fist kept working on the middle of their bodies; ‘Alex, do you know what I’m gonna do to ye? Go on, tell me your guess’

 

The brunette trembled, ‘I-I believe you’re going to fuck me, sir. That was the initial idea’

 

Jamie laughed shortly against his neck, and it made Alex’s skin crawl; ‘No, come on, be more creative. Be more _explicit!_ Don’t play shy with me now…’

 

‘Hmm, I... ‘

 

‘Okay, let me help you’ he sighed, yet he didn’t seem disappointed, ‘What do _you_ want me to do?’

 

Alex swallowed thickly, ‘I-I want you to f-finger me, and then fill me up, and then t-tear me apart, sir. _Could you do that for me?_ ’

 

Jamie groaned next to his hear and mumbled a ‘Sure’ before grabbing him firmly by the hips and turning him around, bending him over the desk with wide, firm yet cautious hands, that landed him gracefully on his stomach. Alex remained stationary while Jamie’s fingers skimmed over his back, tracing a line down his spine and stopping to squeeze the taut flesh of his bum, making the boy whimper and press his face against the wood, fingers flexing on the opposite edge of the table. He felt his entire body on fire when the blonde’s index finger brushed over his entrance, and the brunette sank his teeth down on an already swollen bottom lip when the other’s hands spreaded him as open as it was possible.

 

‘Look at you _,_ you’re _gorgeous_ ’ Jamie murmured as his hands fondled the pale skin, his cock twitching at the sight and the sound of his rushing bloodstream ringing on his ears; ‘Alex, tell me you brought lube, cause I haven’t got it in here’ he asked hesitantly. He fell at ease again, though, when the boy nodded and mumbled ‘On me backpack. Deep down, inbetween me notebooks’. The blonde slapped his ass very, very lightly, in order to show he understood before stepping back and burying his arm inside the bag, smiling when his fingers closed around the small bottle.

 

‘Where you planning this? Or you simply carry lube with you all the time?’ Jamie asked, partially interested and partially as a joke.

 

‘I was hoping you would say ‘yes’’ Alex laughed, blushing.

 

‘Have been thinking about me fooking yer pretty ass, haven’t ye? You little slag’

 

The student refused to answer, yet the shiver that rushed down his body was more than enough for Jamie.

 

The blonde smiled before popping it open and lattering his middle finger with the substance, resting the bottle on the desk as he got back to his position between Alex’s thighs, using his free hand to open the brunette once more so he could work himself inside; as he slowly inched in, Alex moaned and unintentionally tensed up - but the reassurance words that Jamie murmured at him made him relax; he then wiggled his hips, as if inciting him to go faster. After a bit of stretching, Jamie added a second finger in, his pace gaining speed as Alex panted fervently with his cheek glued on the table; the boy’s cock trapped between his stomach and the furniture while a pool of precome started to accumulate beneath him.

 

With closed eyes, the feeling of Jamie touching him was _overwhelming_ , and he allowed himself to succumb to it as he panted, wordlessly begging for the blonde to go ahead, and fuck him mercilessly like on his recurrent daydreams - actual dreams, too - that permeate his mind since they first met, 3 years ago.

 

Jamie’s fingers were efficient on making him go limp as they curled, brushing against his prostate and resulting in a electric wave being flinged up his spine, ending as a whine issued from the brunette’s mouth. The blonde bit the inside of his bottom lip as he watched Alex’s state, a thin sheet of sweat already covering up his body; the boy was evidently getting dizzy for it, and Jamie got to conclusion that it was enough. He watched as Alex whined at the loss of stimulation, but soon swallowed his complaint, knowing what was about to happen.

 

The brunette shifted his gaze to his teacher as the broad-shouldered man rolled down a condom on himself; he melted all over the table when Jamie shot him a piquant smile, aligning his head with the boy’s entrance and squeezing Alex’s ass with his free hand, while slowly inching inside. The student cried out loud his approval and focused on not tensing up, his muscles relaxed as Jamie groaned softly, yet their eyes were still locked when the blonde stopped, half of his lenght inside.

 

There was a brief moment of adjusting - with Jamie’s asperous hands caressing the boy’s back - before Alex whispered for him to go on, blinking as he escaped from the other man’s captivating eyes. Jamie moved back, and then forth, daring to go a little bit further while the brunette moaned in time with the thrust, and then with the other, and the other. Then, it hit him: he’s at the campus, there are other people walking through the halls outside this door, and they’re probably going to hear them if he doesn’t stop being so vocal about his excitement.

 

Alex sank his teeth on his bottom lip and forced himself to be quieter, letting out muffled hums everytime Jamie seated into him. Soon, the blonde established a pace, and the sound of skin slapping against skin was almost deafening when compared to the otherwise silent room. The younger lad, with a groan, propulsed himself harder against Jamie’s hips, eager for more while his teacher panted and buried his fingertips deeper on Alex’s hipbones.

 

His defenses crumbled down when Alex breathed and whispered, ‘S-Sir, can I ask you somthin?’ with his voice sticky like honey, and sugary like a spoon of it.

 

‘Of course’

 

The boy inhaled and shifted to meet his eyes, blinking slowly before speaking, ‘Don’t you fink I should be punished? For having bad grades?’ he purred quite innocently, though lost his composure when Jamie paused his motion, entire length buried inside him, fingertips stroking his skin, one eyebrow furrowed - ‘I don’t believe on punishing one for one’s mistakes’ he declared, ‘But I _do_ believe in discipline. Maybe I can step out of me comfort zone for you?’

 

Alex stared at him with pleading pitch-black pupils, and shivered when the blonde gazed at him with such mischievous grin that the brunette got to conclusion _he_ should be punished for his indecency; Jamie nodded while his tongue made an appearence to wet chapped lips, ‘I’m sure you’re gonna look stunning with a dark shade of pink all over yer pretty arse’

 

It made Alex press his face stronger against the furniture with a whine, his body flexing around Jamie - making the teacher gasp and squeeze his bum roughly; ‘ _Gods above and below_ , Turner, you liked this idea, didn’t you?’

 

When the boy moaned muffledly and allowed himself to clutch his lenght again, Jamie thrusted inside him harder and brought his hand up, only to bring it back down against Alex’s pale skin. The whimper he received back was instantaneous and it made his blood go pass the simmering point and boil properly. He spanked the boy three, four, five, six other times and delighted himself at the poor lad whining desperately as his bum got red and consequently more sensitive - making the oncoming slap hurt even more than the previous one, and making Alex moan even louder. He slipped off from the tight grasp of Alex’s body and rubbed the swollen tip of his cock on the brunette’s sore ass, making him whimper in pain and in arousal at the notion that he’ll probably have hematomas that resemble Jamie’s hand all over his back, and a uglier mark from the teacher’s silver pinky ring in the middle of his right cheek.

 

Jamie smiled while looking at his handiwork, taking once more a hold of himself and applying pressure against Alex’s hole, sliding inside the tightness with a groan and a squeeze on the brunette’s stinging arse. Now, the boy was a proper mess, uncapable of keeping himself from being noisy, so Jamie reached for his mouth and shoved three of his fingers inside it, two-knuckles deep, making Alex’s attempt to moan nothing but a strangled sound - what only made the boy even more aroused than he already was. The professor held him open with his free hand and worked his lenght inside with sharp, rhythmic thrusts and a handful of curses leaving his lips as whispers, blue eyes engaged on the sight of himself disappearing over and over again in between Alex’s bumcheeks; feeling himself on fire at being gripped onto so tightly by the student’s body; watching his entrance stretch to welcome and accomodate him so beautifully.

 

Jamie stopped the well-timed motion of his hips and lifted the boy from the desk with a hand on the lad’s stomach until his chest was pressed against his student’s back; he slipped his fingers off Alex’s mouth and recovered his pace from earlier - even fastened it a bit - moving to cup Alex’s jaw firmly, turning his face around so he could join their mouths hungrily and swallow the other’s continuous noises.

 

The boy turned into jelly when Jamie knocked on his prostate - moaning so loudly that not even the blonde’s mouth was enough to muffle the sound, so he tugged on the boy’s leash and watched as Alex gasped against his lips and quickly stopped making noises (for about two or three seconds); Jamie smiled and bumped his hips harder against the student’s lean ones, groaning at the way Alex was burning-hot around him - his hairline now a few tones darker, soaked with sweat that slid down his face and neck, mixing with the brunette’s own since their bodies are almost fusing in one.

 

Alex allowed his head to fall back down on the other’s shoulder, slightly damp strands tickling Jamie’s neck. He tilts up everytime the blonde fulfills him, letting small warm-blooded moans escape from his hanging-open mouth - that soon was joined by Jamie’s lips, red and needy like his own. The student kissed him back roughly, a hand travelling down to grasp the older man’s thigh, carving his nails deep when the blonde bit down on his swollen bottom lip and propelled his hips in a circular motion.

 

At this point, Alex feels himself on the iminency of blacking out - or at least crumbling on the floor - since his legs are inutile, and weak; and it only gets worse - _worse? Not really -_ because the constant groove of Jamie’s hips seems unstoppable, and he has not yet missed once the sweet spot inside him that makes Alex sweat and whine and shudder. He pulled away from the kiss with a high-pitched moan as the teacher managed to bury himself even deeper inside - and Alex thought that it was fairly impossible.

 

His head feels pleasantly numb and Alex’s lower body could certainly be on fire if someone asked him; the brunette smiled wide, unpurposely, when Jamie distributed a few kisses on his neck and down his throat, stopping when he heard Alex murmur a low, _‘Good Lord, ‘m close’_ and then whimper a few tones higher. The blonde’s hand made it’s way down the lad’s stomach, going pass his navel and tracing his dream-like V-line before taking a hold of the boy’s leaking and dark-red length, making him curse under his breath when Alex flexed around him again and moaned with a hint of helplessness.

 

‘ _For fuck’s sake, oh_ , **J-Jamie** , _oh God’_

 

The so-called man nibbled on the student’s neck before squeezing him with vehemency and a smile that would make Alex thaw if he wasn't in a liquid state already. Jamie matched the movements of his fist - stroking the brunette’s cock in quick up-and-down pumps, like those of a piston - with the motion of his hips, and bit down harshly on the boy’s earlobe, stealing a desperate cry from pouty lips.

 

Alex moaned with both eyes closed and sucked in a breath - his hand shooting up and gripping Jamie’s curls with a strong fist, pushing his face further against the student’s neck.

 

‘Oh, _Mr. Cook,_ please, make me _come_ ’ it was all he managed to gasp, whining when Jamie’s fingers squeezed the base of his cock and created a ring around the firm member, the act passing by Alex’s eyes as nothing but torture.

 

Jamie’s satisfaction noise, though, was _definitely_ torturous; ‘ _Alex,_ but why should I? Maybe I should just come inside you and go away, huh? Use you like me toy and leave?’

 

The brunette widened his eyes and chocked on his own breath, ‘ _Sir_ , you would never do that, w-would you?’ he questioned with tears threatening to flood his eyes - he wasn’t going to last more than a few pumps, but he really does need Jamie’s touch to reach the edge.

 

‘Hmm but I’m _so close_ , **Alex** , maybe I should just unload in your tight ass right now’ he groaned, panting next to the boy’s ear, then pecking on the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

 

The younger lad was approaching quickly the border line of hysteria, his body demanding to finish it, his vision becoming blurry - but Jamie’s fingers were still impeding his release. The student opened his mouth; at first, it was just incomprehensible babbling, but after sucking in a breath, he begged:

 

‘ _Oh sir,_ **_p-please_ ** _, let me come, I’ve always been sooch a good boy’_ the brunette whined, ‘ _You already punished me - fuck, I’ll do anything but,_ **_b-bloody hell_ ** _, let me come’_

 

Chocking on some of the filthiest words he knows, Jamie changed the cruel-natured hold he has on Alex - according to the boy, so strong it was on the way to causing gangrene - to a vigorous tug on his lenght, making the student let go of his thigh and cover his mouth straightaway, to muffle a howl. He sank his fangs on his sweaty palm and covered Jamie's fingers with his free hand, clumsily and silently - well, ignoring the orchestra of moans leaving his lips -  begging him not to stop.  
  
With an involuntary jerk of his hips, Jamie growled on Alex's ear and whispered that he was getting there, mouth brushing wetly against his neck after it, hot breath sending a series of shivers up the boy's spine. The student messily shook his head in agreement and shifted to close the distance between them, yet it wasn't a proper kiss - it was as if Alex momentarily forgot how to function and decided to simply let Jamie's taste settle on his tongue. One, two thrusts - allied to equally numbered yanks on the student's cock - and the teacher was suddenly deafened by a moan; the commonly melodic and smooth baritone voice jumped off the repertoire and warped like a distorted guitar, high-pitched but heavy, and euphoric, reverberating against his lips.  
  
And, _God_ , Jamie was certain that sound could make him come without even touching the brunette. He stepped into the bliss a split second later than Alex, and the hand that was once holding the boy’s hip is now wrapped around the his waist. He's not sure if Alex sounded actually loud or if it was just his brain maximizing the moment, but in his mind that growl was echoing like he would never be able to forget it.  
  
Jamie only got back to reality when Alex pecked softly on the corner of his mouth, and dropped his head on the blonde's shoulder with the most satisfied of the sighs; eyes still closed, and hair sticking in random areas of his face, like branches of a dark brown tree. Fingers fondling the slightly-toned abdomen of his student, Jamie panted, and rode his high with no rush at all, while white heat radiated from below his navel. He was aware of the small gulps for air coming from Alex, as if his lungs weren’t expanding to collect enough air; the teacher could feel the electricity shaking the brunette’s backbone, and swiftly moved to caress his stomach out of impulse, unconsciously soothing him.

 

At the time a shiver that ran from his head to his toe was not followed by other, the blonde sighed, and let go of - a now soft - Alex and allowed his fingers to brush over his upper thigh before falling back to the side of his body. His other hand, though, was still comfortable on the boy’s abs, and so Jamie let them seat there for some more time while the student slowly blinked his eyes open. Alex locked their gazes with his mouth still hanging open, and the haze still numbing his pupils - those that wandered from Jamie’s gaze to his mouth, pausing at his nose and following a drop of sweat that slid down his throat.

They shifted back to his blue eyes rather quickly, though, and were accompanied by a soft, light-headed smile that caused Jamie to smile too. The teacher only looked away to eye the lower half of Alex’s body and comment with a hint of disorientation, ‘We should get you cleaned up, eh?’

 

Alex made a reluctant noise but nodded, visibly pouting when Jamie pulled out; he followed his professor’s directions to sit on the desk and watched as the older man strolled around his desk and fumbled through his drawer until he found a pack of tissues, handing it to the boy before moving to pick up their clothes from the carpet-covered floor. He carefully separed what was his and what was Alex’s, condom quickly tossed on the trash, while the boy whipped the pearls of cum off of his stomach and thighs. When he was done with it, the brunette got rid of the garbage and carefully studied Jamie’s figure as the man pulled his jeans up his thighs, leaving them unbuttoned while reaching for his shirt; he noticed the boy staring, though, and smirked at him. Alex could swear he saw his teacher blushing, yet he couldn’t be certain cause the scarlet tone has been painted on his face for at least a dozen of minutes.

 

‘I feel like thanking you would be unnecessary, sir, but I’m doing it anyway’

 

Jamie looked at him for a few solid seconds; ‘It really is unnecessary’ he answered, eyes drifting over Alex’s naked frame before winking playfully. He handed the boy his shirt in silence, yet his nervous glances were trying to say something.

 

The student tucked in his tee and smoothened down a few strands, then opened his mouth, ‘What’s wrong?’

 

‘Nowt, really, I was just wondering if..’

 

He paused to watch Alex stand up and pull his boxers upwards his legs, ‘..if you’d like to go out wif me? To have dinner?’

 

At the boy’s widened eyes, he bit his lip - ‘Only if you want to, o-obviously. You don’t have to’

 

The grin that split Alex’s face in two, though, made him relax. ‘People usually ask me out when they’re tryin’ to have sex wif me, not right after doing it’ he laughed, buckling his belt with eyes locked on Jamie.

 

‘Maybe I’m greedy and I want it again’

 

Alex’s chuckle slowly died, and he licked his lips before nodding, ‘Okay. I accept yer offer’. His teacher seemed radiant for a second, smiling wide as he took in between his fingers a small paper and passed it to the boy, with a pen, so he could write down his number. A moment later, with the paper being handed back to him, Jamie glanced at the curly hand-writing he knows so well and looked at the student briefly, emitting heat from every pore.

  
And when Alex was walking through the office’s door with a shy but triumphant tilt on each side of his mouth, he couldn’t help but desire to be the escape clause to Jamie’s abundant warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> oopsie.
> 
> talk 2 me or send me requests on shutterbugsandcameraplus.tumblr.com
> 
> thank you for reading, bae xoxo


End file.
